


Ryan, what are you wearing?

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden, Rydon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That scent is my weakness Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan, what are you wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic is not real and it never happened. I claim no ownership to anyone in it.

"Ryan, what are you wearing?" Brendon, for the umpteenth time in last three days, had come up behind him and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"Not telling you." Ryan shrugged him off teasingly as he headed for the front door so he could get on with his errands. At first Ryan had been joking around when he told Brendon he wasn't going to tell him what the name of the soap he had bought from this small hole in the wall shop in downtown LA was or where he had got the soap but right as he was about to tell him after he had used it for the first time a couple nights before it hit him that keeping it a mystery to Brendon and keeping it in its tin every time he finished showering for a while would be much more fun.

"Why?!"

"Because it's clearly driving you insane not knowing." Ryan grinned impishly. "Bye. I have things to do." He was then out the door.

Brendon was actually going crazy. Ryan had definitely switched soaps because he smelled the scent that was way too intoxicating when Ryan had gotten out of the shower and joined him in bed two nights before. It wasn't his usual vanilla or sandalwood stuff. It was some kind of vanilla mixed with some kind of spice or something. Brendon fell asleep pressed against Ryan's back inhaling it. 

Ryan smelled way too good lately. Brendon had totally had enough. He was gonna scour the house and google until he figured out what the hell Ryan was using now. And then when Ryan got home he was going to throw him on the bed and suck marks on to his delicious smelling neck until Ryan was begging for mercy for not telling him.

Brendon checked the bathroom for wrappers and every other room for wrappers and discarded shopping bags that could be from a soap shop. Nothing. All he found was Ryan's soap tin sitting in the shower, mocking him. He looked in every room in the house he could think of for a hint about where this soap had come from for a second time but found nothing.

He went and retrieved Ryan's soap tin from the shower and sat on the bed with it. He pulled out his phone and put a description of the physical appearance and the scent into google. He wasn't getting any results. He repeatedly tried several more detailed descriptions. He spent a half hour changing key terms and still couldn't find the soap. What was Ryan wearing? Why couldn't he find a website for it?!

Brendon set the soap tin on the night stand. He composed a single text to Ryan:

Since you won't tell me what this soap is and where you got it, don't be pissed at me for what I do when you get home. That scent is my weakness Ryan.

_ _ _

Brendon was sitting with the soap tin when Ryan walked into the living room upon getting home. His eyes were dark and predatory.

"Here's what's going to happen: You're going to go take a shower and you're going to use this." Brendon held out the soap to Ryan.

Heat began to pool in Ryan. He had been thinking about what exactly Brendon could have planned and had been extremely hot and bothered over the thoughts ever since he had received the text from him two and a half hours before.

"Oh am I? Is that what's gonna happen?" Ryan smirked, trying not to let the turned on chills going up his spine from how Brendon was talking to him and looking at him show.

Brendon could see what this was doing to Ryan though. "Sassing me won't help you Ryan. You brought this on yourself by buying this soap."

"What are you going to do to me?" Ryan gave him big, innocent eyes.

Ryan clearly thought this was a game or something looking at Brendon like that. But this wasn't a game and Brendon didn't answer.

Ryan took the soap. Then he leaned close to Brendon and kissed him on the corner on the mouth for just long enough for his boyfriend to get good inhale of him before he left for their bathroom.

_ _ _

When Ryan emerged in his underwear and with still damp hair from their bathroom, Brendon was sitting there on the bed waiting for him.

"Come here." Brendon's voice as he patted the bed told Ryan "Come here" was more of a command than a request and the aroused shivers Ryan had felt earlier were doubly strong as he walked over to him and sat on the mattress.

"Lay down." 

Ryan felt dumbstruck with how hot Brendon was being as Brendon gently pushed him on to his back and moved to where he was hovering over him, thighs against either side of Ryan's hips.

"I don't know what you think you've been doing for the past couple of days Ryan but teasing like that is wrong. And you're just going to have to deal with the consequences." Brendon planted a soft kiss on Ryan's mouth but it was clear he had other things on his mind as he only lingered a couple of seconds before kissing a trail down Ryan's jaw and chin.

Brendon flattened out on top of Ryan and Ryan arched a little into the heat of his body, almost painfully turned on now. He had to use this soap more often if it made Brendon like this.

Brendon's kisses suddenly stopped and turned into sucking on his neck.

Ryan moaned in surprise. He clung to Brendon as he sucked the first mark into his neck, loving every second of it. When Brendon came back up for air he only had one thing to say:

"I hope you enjoyed that Ryan. Because this isn't the only hickey you're getting. You taste too damn delicious right now for that. So moan for me. Let me hear you. If I don't hear you I'll just assume you haven't learned your lesson and that I’ll have to give you so many hickeys that you'll be out of make-up. Now come here."

Brendon dove back in, this time targeting a spot on the right side of Ryan's collarbone that always made Ryan crazy every time they were in bed and didn't fail to make him crazy this time. Ryan actually started squirming and whimpering as soon as Brendon put pressure on it with his mouth. So much pleasure was shooting through Ryan that he had Brendon in a vice grip his arms were wrapped around him so tightly. Brendon only sucked on and kissed his collarbone for a minute at most, maybe not even as the idea was for Ryan to be overwhelmed with pleasure from what he was doing, not for it to start hurting, but Ryan was scratching at his back by the time he stopped he felt so good.

"Brendon..." Ryan was panting.

"Go ahead. Beg for mercy." Brendon grinned. "Won't get you anywhere." He inhaled the scent of the soap on the skin of Ryan's chest and clamped his mouth down again, earning himself a pleasured whine from Ryan. 

"Brendon!" Ryan cried out as Brendon nibbled at him the tiniest bit, tickling him. "Ooh! Bren!" He gasped.

Brendon didn't say anything this time as he moved back up to the left side of Ryan's collarbone. It proved to be just as sensitive for Ryan as the right side. Ryan squirmed and arched his back even more since the other side of his collarbone had just been assaulted and now his boyfriend was back for more.

"So good." He inhaled sharply as Brendon alternated between kissing and sucking. Ryan's breathing was very labored and he broken into the lightest sweat when Brendon had finished and began giving him the lightest kisses on his mouth.

"Did I break you?" He teased, caressing Ryan's face gently as Ryan tried to catch his breath.

"I guess you'll tell me where you got the soap, won't you?" He said a moment later, his feeling of victory making him so sexy to Ryan that he almost couldn't handle it as he nodded and quietly told him what the name of the soap shop in LA's downtown antique and vintage district was.

Brendon rewarded him with another kiss, this time a long one during which Ryan was able to regain himself.

"You do realize that I'm going to use this soap every time I shower if it gets you like this, right Bren?"

"Good because like I already told you Ryan, that soap is my weakness. Now where were we?"


End file.
